Rising And Setting With The Moon
by xxjonibaby
Summary: A former professor and current Hogwarts student cross paths under the full moon. Not so romantic when one is a werewolf. An inquisitive Ministry employee becomes suspicious, Dumbledore is nosy, and Snape refuses to brew Wolfsbane for two. mpreg.


**Rising And Setting With The Moon**

**Chapter One**

**The Lamb Encounters The Beast**

Neville had done a lot of thinking since Harry told them what happened in the maze. Now that Voldemort was back, he knew it was only a matter of time before war was upon them. He visited his parents more often than ever now, telling them about Harry and the DA. He was scared of what was coming. He was scared for his parents, who couldn't defend themselves, and his grandmother, who would surely fight in the war with as much gusto as a seasoned auror. Mostly, he was anxious. He knew it was his chance to avenge his parents. Bellatrix Lestrange was out there somewhere and probably planning to finish what she started. He would be ready when she came for him.

He thought about which spells Harry might teach them next as he took his usual route to Hogsmeade. He snuck out twice a week now to floo from The Hog's Head to St. Mungo's to visit his mum and dad. He liked the quietness as he walked, the only sounds the crunch of weeds under his shoes and the occasional owl or small animal. The full moon shone brightly over the empty field and he could just see the lights of the village. Quite suddenly, he tripped over something.

He threw out his arms to catch himself, but he was too unbalanced and fell ungracefully. His ass stuck up in the air in an undignified manner and he'd managed to get a mouthful of weeds scratching the back of his throat. He coughed and spluttered as he pushed himself up. That was when something shifted beneath him. He fell back down on something soft. He suddenly remembered how he'd tripped and looked down. He was now laying across a very large, very _alive _animal. It was hard to tell what it was. It was massive, much bigger than him, and had dusty brown fur. A dog, he thought. The fur was very soft and he impulsively ran his fingers through it. He jumped when he heard a low rumbling noise. After several minutes and nothing happened, he continued to pet the animal. The rumbling noise started again and he figured it was sort of nice, like a cat's purr, but deeper and more masculine. He was hypnotized by the sound. He felt strange, like everything around him was just figments of imagination and this creature was the only thing in the world that mattered. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of complete harmony and bliss. He knew there was something familiar about this scenario, something he'd read that kept tugging at his subconscious, but he couldn't remember what it was. He shrugged it away and continued petting the magnificent creature. He sat there for well over ten minutes before something clicked and his eyes flew open. He snatched his hand away as if he'd been burned and looked at the "dog" in trepidation. The animal started to moan piteously and Neville reluctantly petted him again.

His kept thinking of what he'd read and his mind was racing as he contemplated what species he was dealing with. His hands were shaking as they continued to caress the magical creature. He wish Hermione were here to tell him what it was, what he should do. The beast made a sudden movement to stand on it's hind legs and Neville stumbled backwards to give it some room.

His breath caught in his throat and he nearly choked on it. What he'd first mistaken for a dog was actually a werewolf!

Contrary to what most people thought, werewolves were very attractive. A werewolf was the perfect combination between human and canine. They could run swiftly on all fours or walk on two legs; they had humanlike hands and feet although they only had eight fingers and eight toes; wolf ears stuck out elfishly in their normal place rather than further up on the head; tails were sometimes present, mostly in males. The face was distinctly wolf with the extended snout, but it managed to imitate some humanlike expressions. The eyes of a werewolf were exactly the same as its human form, down to the shape, the only difference is better vision and the ability to see in the dark. A werewolf's better sense of smell and vision also exists in human form when it's near or soon after a full moon. Claws and fangs are retractable in both forms. Even though a werewolf can extend its fangs at anytime while human, it's bite is only contagious during a full moon. That doesn't stop people from fearing them 24/7. The biggest difference between werewolves and humans was that they were covered by fur, although it was sparse in some places..

Neville noticed that the fur grew sparse as it trailed down its stomach and he could see rosy pink flesh under the thinnest layer of fur. He blushed when he noticed the werewolf's genitalia was completely hairless. The werewolf growled and startled Neville out of his thoughts. He wrestled his wand out of his pocket and stood up shakily, expecting to be attacked at any moment. He wasn't attacked though and he didn't really want to hex the werewolf. They just stood there for a moment, studying each other. The werewolf was sniffing at the air and Neville was trying not to stare, but his gaze kept being drawn like a magnet. He shifted uncomfortably. The werewolf took a big sniff at the air just then and let out an animalistic moan. Neville's eyes widened. He had a bad feeling about this..

Remus was astonished to wake up sprawled on top of a naked body. He quickly rolled off and put two and two together. The sight of blood on the body brought him out of his horrified stupor and he vomited. He stumbled away from the boy, who couldn't be any older than Harry. He felt tears prick his eyes and he swiped at them angrily. Why should he be allowed to cry? He no right to cry. He was the one who raped and killed someone. It was all his fault. He thought he'd be safe, holed up in an abandoned cottage miles away from any town. He thought people would be safe from him, but he was wrong. There must've been a house nearby that he'd been unaware of. He stumbled through the field and his eyes landed on a pile of clothes. He picked up the first item and was shocked when he discovered the Hogwarts crest perfectly intact on the right breast. He looked around him and recognition hit. He was in an out-of-the-way field a mere fifteen minutes from Hogwarts. The village of Hogsmeade was just down the hill. His shoulders started to shake and soon he was sobbing frantically. He'd killed a Hogwarts student.

Neville startled awake. His eyes widened as he remembered last nights..activities. He looked around and saw a naked man not too far away sobbing, clutching Neville's ruined robes. He was halfway towards the man when Neville suddenly remembered his own nakedness. He started to backtrack, but tripped and attracted the man's attention."P-Professor Lupin!" They stared at each other for awhile before Neville scrambled to his feet and then tried to cover himself with his hands. He was sure his blush reached to the tip of his toes. Remus stared a long time, too long a time. He blushed and tossed the boy his clothes before turning around. He was overjoyed that he hadn't killed anyone, but felt terribly guilty for what had happened and even more anxious that he'd probably bitten him. "Mr. Longbottom, I apologize for what happened this past night. I can't remember, but I know that I forced myself on you," His voice broke on the last words and he forced himself to swallow deeply. "If I b-bit you..." Neville stared at the back of his former professor as he apologized. His eyes widened. He did vaguely remember being bitten, but then he'd been effectively distracted. "Professor, you bit me," Neville saw the man flinch and his head lower in shame. "But I know it wasn't your fault."

"But I _raped_ you!" He whirled around, tears running unchecked down his face.

Neville blushed furiously and looked at the ground. "No. It didn't happen like that," he denied. "And I liked it," he confessed quietly, but Remus heard him.

"I didn't attack you?"

"No. I, uh, actually thought you were a dog at first, then I realized you weren't and then you stood up and we um…" Neville blushed and trailed off uncertainly.

"We have to talk to the Headmaster."

"No!" Neville shouted.

"Pardon?"

"There's this woman, Umbridge, she's the High…I forgot the title, but she's from the Ministry and she's horrible! If she caught you there or found out we had s-sex, she'd do something awful!"

Remus frowned. "Well, I suppose I can talk to the Headmaster at the next meeting," he muttered to himself. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine, just a few scratches. My neck aches." He blushed. He wasn't going to mention how sore his ass was.

"If you're sure…You'd best get back to school and see Madam Pomfrey. I'll talk to Professor Dumbledore the next time I see him."

Remus was unsettled. He hadn't had sex in years and he'd suddenly traveled miles and had sex with _that _particular student on a full moon.

* * *


End file.
